Taqea
by HinLove
Summary: Re-writed!   Some things are better not known, some things are better forgotten. But slowly the puzzle pieces begin to fit and the true horror begins. Female!Allen and lots of fun...?
1. Prologue

_So yeah, I wanted to continue writing again but I was really unhappy with the previous 'Taqea'. I've re-read the whole thing and damn it was… horrible!  
><em>_Maybe I'm just too hard for myself or maybe I've just seen the light, but I'm going to re-write this story in a (hopefully) good one!  
><em>_It will still has tragic and horror and all the wiz, but this time I'm doing even more my best!  
><em>_I'm also thinking about re-writing 'Endless Silver Spade' or just to delete it and make a based-on story.  
><em>

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do __**not**__ own DGM! It belongs to Katsura Hoshino! (whispers: she's A.W.E.S.O.M.E)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

I am caged in this chamber for so long, so long that I can't remember the days maybe even the years.  
>Though it would seem much longer to me than it actually is, a thousand years for me could in reality be just a month or less.<p>

This chamber is like an eternal darkness, every spark of light you had would be sucked out the minute you enter, such a lonely place full of despair. To be honest, I'm not alone in here. There are more persons but they lost their mind a long time ago, their eyes are hollow as they wander endlessly. Not only their eyes are the signs of those whom had give up, their body's also slowly loosed their original shape, becoming more like a skeleton wrapped in a blanket of a black liquid dripping as they walk.

No one in here speaks to one another, to afraid or to hollow to even care, even those who haven't given up yet don't speak to each other, scared to be betrayed at the last moment. I tried to talk to them though, but it is in vain, they just back away and walk onward. It doesn't matter against whom I try to speak, angels, demons and even the humans just try to avoid me acting like it's my fault that they are locked up in this dreadful place.

'_Maybe it is my fault'_ is something I often think, remembering my life before this….

Argh, these chains are really annoying, I rattle the chain that is locked around my neck. I'm the only one in this place with a chain, it limits my magic power. Haha maybe I'm just too hard to handle for those pathetic guards. Well anyway, I **am** going to get out of here, I don't care if they like it or not.

There is something important I have to do, and I can't do it when I'm locked up now can I? My eyes follows another hollow one as he passes by, his right arm is missing -probably eaten by one of the others- and one of his leg is twisted backwards, it's really gruesome but everything here is.

I shake my head and tried to remember where I was, oh yeah, outside…. Even though it will be hard, I already have a plan and I'm sure that it's going to work. It **has** to work, no it **must** work.


	2. The newcomer

_Wow! I just had putted up the prologue and I've already got 2 story alerts for it! That's amazing!_

_Thank you Liquid Twilight and TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa ! you two are awesome x3_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own DGM! Katsura Hoshino does and she's doing an very good job with it!_

_Enjoy reading chapter 1!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The newcomer<strong>

She stood nervously in front of the giant castle "H-hello?" She said looking around "M-my name is Allena Walker, I was send by the mister Lvellie." There was no sound for a while making the place even more eerily than it already was. She examined the castle in front of her, she would have sworn that Dracula could live here. The building was black and stood at the top of a giant mountain. Suddenly the gate began to move or more precise a enormous face appeared out of the gate. "examination…." It's eyes almost fell out of his head, startling the woman. "CLEAR!" Allena almost jumped '_what just happened?' _ the gate opened showing a cheerful girl with next to her a pissed off looking boy with dark blue hair and eyes. Allena's mind slowly processed what was happening _'Oh.. was the gate checking if I'm a Akuma?'_ she shrugged it off.

"Hello, my name is Allena Walker." She bowed slightly to the two youngster. "Hello Walker-san, my name is Lenalee." She bowed back "And this here is Kanda Yuu." Allena examined Lenalee, she had her long green hair in two tails and her violet eyes sparkled with excitement and delight. She wore a black jacket with the rose-cross on it and a short black skirt. Her socks reached her tight and she wore the cutest ballerina's that Allena has ever seen, black and simple. _'She's 16, I'm sure of it.' _Her eyes went from Lenalee to Kanda _'He must be 18… They both are so young, too young for this war.'_

Kanda had his long dark blue hair in a high ponytail and his eyes were solemn. He wore a long coat with the rose-cross, around his middle was a white belt and on his back was an katana, you nearly couldn't see the black pants he wore and his black leather boots.

Somehow this boy looked very familiar. Had they met before?

"Nice to meet you, and you can call me Allena." She laughed softly trying to get ride off her previous thought. She must look weird to these kids, a 25 year old woman with long white hair and silver eyes isn't something you see often.

Some people tried to get close to her because of this, thinking she was an angel or something. Those people had thought that if they touched her all her sins would be forgiven and all the jazz but other people wanted to sell her body, thinking they could earn a million pound for such a rarity, of course those people got their money. _'It had hurt so much.'_

"Are you alright?" Lenalee's soft voice woke her up from her trance "Ah, yes." She smiled waving her thoughts away "I was just spacing out. This is the first time I will be working as an scientist you see." She looked up noticing that Kanda was staring at her. His eyes were also filled with a familiar look, as if he also recognized her but forgot from where. Allena walked closer to him and poked him on his forehead "Stare too much and your face will stay that way." She grinned and heard Lenalee giggling behind her. Kanda tsk-ed and turned "Don't touch me again, scientists should just do their freaking job and leave me alone." He grunted as he stomped away. "What a unmannered boy." She whispered looking at Lenalee "Got to change that shouldn't we?" Lenalee laughed "That's going to be a lot of work."

Allena entered Lenalee's brothers office, well she tried to but the room was a mess. There were papers and report everywhere, making the door difficult to open. She sighed _'note 1: clean this room and make sure work is done in time. Begin with ordering the reports on date and name.' _she grabbed one of the papers that lied on the ground, making another mental note as she read the words "Don't try to find me, I don't want to work! –Komui" _'note 2: keep an eye on Lenalee's brother, Komui Lee.' _She looked up and met the eyes of the other scientists. "Do your mothers know that you guys are working in such a messy office?" her eyes blazed and her voice was low. The scientist around her looked like small children caught in stealing a cookie, except for one.

The guy had purple hair and violet eyes, on the top of his head was a beret and he had glasses. He wore the white coat with the rose cross. _'This must be Komui.'_ She looked at him, expecting him to talk. "I will make sure that these morons here-" he pointed at the others "-will clean up this room after we had coffee." Allena's eyes shifted to the others and back "By the look of our colleges I can see that this mess is YOUR responsibility." She almost glared at him "So I want you to gather all the reports and bring them to me after that you will **burn** all your pathetic fleeing notes" she waved with the one in her hand "And when that's done you can drink your coffee… beginning **now**, the others can go and take their break." The scientists literally ran out of the office and Komui almost cried "Y-yes mommy!" Again she heard Lenalee giggle. She tied her hair in a low pony tail "Let's start working." She said sternly, Komui nodded quickly.

Kanda had walked to the canteen, expecting to eat his soba in peace, instead he found a canteen full of scientists. "What the hell?" he grunted, he walked to the counter. "Why is every freaking scientist here?" he half demanded the cook. The cook's name was Jerry a former material arts specialist who had run away from home and has a weak spot for cute or handsome looking males. "Oh, didn't you hear darling? A new scientist came here and she makes Komui clean the office an hour ago!" He sniffed "I pity the poor Komui." Kanda rolled his eyes "Whatever, give me the usual."

Suddenly it was quiet in the canteen, Kanda looked around and saw that every single scientist was looking at the entrance, he followed their eyes and saw the same white haired woman from this morning _'what was her name again? Alice? No.. Allena, right?' _the feeling of home crept over him, it was weird for him to feel this way. He felt safe and at home when she was around. She also looked so familiar, but he can't remember from what. Maybe he saw her on one of his missions?

Her eyes were dazzling, like a mothers whose child whom did his first pee on the pot. "You can all comeback to the office now, it's all nice and tidy." She smiled proudly as all the scientist cheered and screamed "thank you's" running past her. One of the scientist, and Australian man called Reever walked to her. They talked to each other and laughed. "Kanda dear, your soba is ready~!" Kanda snatched it from Jerry and walked to his usual place. "Itadakimasu" he mumbled to himself.

"See you later Reever!" she waved as the man exited the canteen, excited to see the now clean office. She looked around and saw the counter with Jerry behind it. "I'm sorry sir, can I order some stew?" She asked politely. Jerry turned surprise "Of course my dear! I will make the best stew that you've ever tasted!" Allena laughed.

A loud noise made her attention go from Jerry towards the other side of the canteen, there she saw a tall man in a crème colored coat –probably a finder, the ones who helps the exorcists on their missions- and Kanda, the teen had his hand wrapped around the finders neck. Allena felt a hot rage going through her body "Kanda Yuu what in God's name do you think you're doing?" She walked over him and grabbed his arm. "Let him go." Kanda just tsk-ed "This finder pisses me off, crying because of some dead guy, pathetic." His grip tightened. "Kanda, release him." Allena's grip also tightened "**now**." He released the finder, letting him gasp for air. "Tsk, they think they help us but we help them the idiots." He muttered eyeing the finder. Allena slapped him in the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek "You young man have no matters, don't speak ill of those whom are dead and don't try to hurt those who want to give up their lives for you." Kanda looked surprised at her, his eyes had a hint of fear in them. Allena sighed and returned to Jerry to grab her food.

He watched her go back to the counter. _'Does she hate me now?'_ he thought, no he won't be afraid because of one woman. He shook his head and returned to his seat. He felt bad even though he wouldn't admit it. His body felt numb and his appetite was gone. "You really shouldn't do that anymore."

His head snapped up. Allena seated herself next to him. "You may not have chosen for this life, but they did." she smiled at him "You can't force them to leave." She took a bit of her stew "Oh, Jerry was right! This is the best stew I've ever tasted!" she grinned childishly "Kanda you should eat healthier you know, Jerry told me you only eat soba." She pushed her stew a bit more to him, there was another spoon in it. He eyed her suspiciously _'Why is he doing this?' _she smiled "Eat or do I have to fed you?" he took the spoon and took some of the stew, she was right it does taste good. "I ate a bit, now don't bother me." He continued his soba but Allena didn't move, she just sat there smiling like some kind of mother. _'Just leave me alone.' _He glared at her.

"Do you need a hug?" Allena asked sweetly "What? NO!" he stood up and walked away, dropping his unfinished soba at the counter. Allena also gave her dish to Jerry "Thanks Jerry! We should cook together some time." She smiled at him "Of course dear! As long as we also go out shopping together!" she nodded and stopped. She just stopped moving or anything. her eyes looked blank, like she saw something that wasn't here. "Allena dear?" Jerry asked carefully "Are you ok?" Kanda also walked closer "O-oi, scientist woman?" he shook her, she didn't react. He placed both hands on her shoulder and looked in her eyes, they were empty and a tear formed at the corner of her eyes. Suddenly she snapped out of it "I-I'm sorry?" she looked surprised at Kanda and Jerry "O-oh I was spacing out wasn't I?" she giggled shyly "Don't worry it happens to everyone sometimes."

She waved Jerry goodbye, following Kanda. "What are you going to do?" she asked, he ignored her. _'What had just happened?' _ "Hello, earth to astronaut Kanda?" he walked faster _'What happened in her head? What did she see?' _"Yuu-kun~?" "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" he stopped suddenly, causing Allena to walk straight into him. They fell on the ground Allena on top of Kanda.

She laughed heartily "Hahaha Kanda, you're pretty handsome for a Moyashi" Kanda glared at her "What did you call me?" she giggled and rolled of him. "Mo-ya-shi" she gave him a motherly look "You're still a bean sprout to me, or do you like BaKanda better?" she sat up and petted his head. "I know about what happened in your past and I know about your ability." _'And now you see me as another walking project were you can experiment on eh.' _"You should take care of yourself." This surprised him and made his heart throb.

"Kanda, you may not think so but you're human, not a monster." She petted him, smiling when she saw his expression, so lonely and yet so strong. _'Oh my, I'm already attached to this boy.' _She closed her eyes and lied back on the ground "You can always come to me when something bothers you, it doesn't matter how small or stupid it is." She spoke softly to him, it was barely a whisper but full of concern. She really cared for him and she knew that -even though he wouldn't admit it- he cared for her.

"What happened when you 'spaced out' ?" Kanda suddenly asked her as he rolled over, his back towards her. The air turned tense when Allena spoke "You're not the only one who has memory loss."

She crept closer to Kanda hugging him from behind. "I only have my memory of the last 5 years, but before that is an total blur." She sighed. Kanda felt her heat going through his back, it felt nice. He understand how she felt and she understands him. _'I'm not alone anymore'_ He putted his hand on hers, encouraging her to continue talking. "Just now.." she hesitated, not wanting to bother him any further. But he tighted his grip, wanting her to talk. "I think I saw a memory." He turned facing her, his expression was surprisingly soft. He still had his hand on hers. "I-I saw myself, cooking something and there was this child…" she shifted a bit "I think he was maybe 4? And he stood next to me his arms wrapped around my leg, saying 'mommy, eat?'." Kanda blinked _'She's a mother..?'_ He held her closer "Well a mommy shouldn't cry, should she?"

'_Cry? Oh, I'm crying.' _Allena laughed nervously as she whipped her tears away with her free hand. "You're a good kid Moyashi." She could swear that she saw a vine pop. His face turned from soft to anger. Of course Allena did the most logical thing a motherly figure could do, totally embrace Kanda and laugh, telling him how cute he is when he's angry. Another vine popped and Kanda tried to get free from her arms. "Let go off me you baka!" and she did tears rolled from her cheeks as she laughed "You're a cute kid Kanda." She winked at him. He stormed off and not far behind him was Allena, running after him.

"Are you going outside?" she said looking around her. Kanda grunted "Yeah and don't follow me you crazy woman." He heard her giggle and turned. His face however met a wooly heaven "It's cold outside, so you should wear a scarf." She said sternly as she wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Yeah yeah, sorry mommy." He said sarcastically, wrong thing to do though when she has a scarf as weapon. She tightened it around his throat "Now be a good moyashi and be back before diner." _'this woman is evil!.'_ He turned and walked away, his hand unconsciously held the blue scarf tightly.

Allena yawned as she wandered through the Black Order's castle she was worried about Kanda, the poor guy had an hell of a past and she would do everything to make things better for him. Well nothing to do for now though, he was probably training in the woods near this place. Komui told her he trains there a lot, maybe she should bring him lunch someday. "Argh!" Allena jumped, again someone whined. She looked into the room where the noise came from. It was the medical room, with 4 beds. 1 of them was occupied by a wounded finder, the nurse –a really big woman- next to him looked nervous "I can't do nothing for now, we have to wait for a doctor." The finder mumbled in protest, complaining about his leg that hurts. "I'm sorry, can I give a look at him?" Allena asked timidly from the doorstep "Don't worry, even though I'm here as a scientist I also am a doctor." She stood next to the man before the nurse could say a thing. "Let's take a look shall we?"

She sighed for the second time she had spaced out, this time when she saw the finder's flesh wound. Again she saw the boy this time he was sick in bed. _"Mommy will you read me a story?" _she had shaken her head telling him to sleep. _"Please~?" _his face was so adorable, even though she couldn't remember it. She just knew it. Her heart throbbed _'What has happened to him? Where is he now? Is he happy?' _more and more questions floated in her head. _'Who was his father?'_ she felt sick. She looked outside, it was already pitch black. _'Time to go to my bed I guess.'_

She passed a great hall with display cases made of glass on each side of the wall. She stopped and looked at one, there were 5 pictures inside, the title above it read "The Generals". She glanced at them. The first two were old men with gray hair, one of them looked very artistic. Next to it was a young woman around her age, but with a more serious look in her eyes. Under her picture was an weird looking guy, his eyes were playful but murderous and he had very, very sharp teeth.

The last one looked like a middle aged man, though she isn't sure. He wore a mask on the right side of his face, but it was slightly hidden by his long red hair. '_He looks like a womanizer though.'_ Allena moved closer and read the name under the picture "Cross Marian" she whispered, tasting his name on her tongue. For some reason she couldn't look away, his eyes captivated her. She stood there for a while until a loud noise woke her up from her trance.

She looked behind her, searching for the origin.

A golden golem had smashed the vase behind her and was grinning at her.

* * *

><p><em>And cut! That was chapter 1 folks xD<br>__Did you guys like it? I've worked pretty hard on it though xD  
><em>_About the Cross age thing, it's unknown how old he really is so yup xD  
><em>_Cross is one of the biggest mysteries in -Man._

_Please leave a review!  
><em>_I really want to know what you guys thought of this chapter!_

**_Tips, critic and anything is welcome!_**


End file.
